Boots are a fashionable and desirable article of apparel, and come in a variety of styles, sizes, and heights. Typically, boots include a foot-enclosing portion, which includes the sole, heel and upper portions of the boot, with the upper portion extending up to the ankle of the wearer. Each of these portions can vary in style; for example, the height of the heel may be negligible, may be several inches, or may be anywhere in between, with the sole and the upper having a curvature that corresponds to the height of the heel. Some boots can also include a calf-enclosing portion, which can extend from the ankle to any point between the ankle and the knee, with some styles even extending past the knee and enclosing a portion of the wearer's thigh. Because each portion of the boot can vary in style, height, length, width, and so forth, a large variety of boots exist on the market.
Such a variety of boot styles can present problems for the typical fashion-conscious individual. For example, individuals who prefer that their clothing and their footwear form a cohesive ensemble may find it difficult—and quite expensive—to obtain a sufficient amount of boots to coordinate with their outfits. A large collection of boots would also require significant storage space at one's home, and would be difficult to transport during travel.
Furthermore, due to physical differences between individuals, such as foot size and calf girth, some may find that a boot that fits well over the foot may not fit well over the calf, and vice-versa. Boots commonly available on the market are typically sold in sizes focusing on the size of the foot, leaving many to wear boots with ill-fitting portions, (for example calf portions having insufficient or excessive girth), that can worsen wearability or can cause discomfort while being worn.
A simple, low-cost and fashionable solution to at least the above issues is therefore desired.